


Through the Sands of Time

by Painted_Scars27



Series: Sealed by Fate [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gay, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sealshipping, Series, sealship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painted_Scars27/pseuds/Painted_Scars27
Summary: The Ceremonial Duel is over. Atem has returned to his time, but it takes him a moment to readjust. So much time has passed, so many memories were being recollected. The nightmares were rampant. It was going to take a magician to help a king get through the tough times and remember all the good. And he was up for the challenge.





	

Dark crimson eyes shoot open in the dark of night. Where was he? This place. This place seemed familiar. The cool silk of expensive fabric on his body.  Bedchambers, in a palace? Yes. That seemed correct.

He was in bed. His bed? His gaze fell as a snore sounded off beside him, causing him to jump. His bed with another man. But, of course, he knew this man. Very well in fact. He had spent his entire life by his side.

Long hair draped over the pillow.

Save for a brief time when that man died and became… but how could that be? He was here. Right here. So close. Their thighs were touching. Skin on skin. He felt very real.

His Dark Magician had been resurrected when he saved the worlds and departed? Yes. That’s right. After the ceremonial duel and everything had returned. They were living life as it should have been once more. It had reset time for them.

The young King shifted, causing the bed to sag on his side, carefully slipping from its comfort. His bare feet came into contact with the cool marble of the flooring. Gods, he should have reached for his slippers first. But no matter.

He was determined to get some fresh air. His night attire left his chest bare, but it felt good as the breeze blew through the open palace walls. He had been sticky with sweat, anyway.

He stepped out onto his balcony overlooking the grandeur of the palace, of his Kingdom. Leaving his peaceful partner to slumber. Just because he had nightmares, didn’t mean he had to bother everyone.

Behind him he hadn’t noticed one eye, sleepily, shoot open at the absence of the Pharaoh in his bed chamber.

This would not do. Someone could attack him. Not that they would. Currently, the world was at peace. But the second man, magician, could not allow his Majesty to be placed in danger for any reason.

He shifted himself so that he was upright and quietly slid out of the bed.

Following the faint scent of cologne that was macerating upon his King’s skin, combining with salty sweat. It was as dangerous as a love potion, to the right person.

His footsteps were silent as he found his King, watching with clouded eyes no doubt, as the palace kept buzzing even in the dark of night.

A shadow was the only thing to tip the younger man off that he was no longer alone.

The young Pharaoh turned, gaze reaching the taller man approaching him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry to have woken you. I just can’t sleep.”

“I can see that, but why?” He walked over, gently pulling the ruler into his embrace. A bold move on his part. Seeing as others could technically see them from their position on the balcony.

Not that anyone would dare say anything. Unless it was a snarky comment of a friend, knowing all too well.

The Pharaoh lifted his gaze once more, catching the stare of the man embracing him, and simply coming unglued; leaning inward into the hug and snaking his arms around his neck in comfort.

“Just another nightmare…”

“Pharaoh…”

A sigh. “What’s my name?”

The priest blushed. “I forgot, my apologies…” he hesitated for a moment, but felt an encouraging squeeze. “Atem.”

“Better, now what were you going to say,” Atem looked up, eyes searching. “Mahaad?”

“You should tell me when you have nightmares. I have magic you know. I can perform another spell.”

“I don’t want you exerting your energies when you look so peaceful sleeping next to me. Besides… they’ll ebb, eventually.”

Mahaad lifted his chin, looking concerned for a moment but then stern.

“I know you are brave, we all do. But you don’t have to save face. Not in front of me. I know you are struggling, and I want to help you. Gods, Atem. I am here to protect you. And this is something I can help you with if you would just let me.” He sighed, pushing his long hair back behind his shoulders.

“I… I know you are. I’m sorry. It’s… It’s just not easy. I am supposed to protect all of you. That’s my burden as Pharaoh. And it’s a burden I have always been willing to bear,” He touched the taller man’s cheek with a soft caress. “I’m trying to be me again. It’s not as easy as I thought it was going to be.”

Mahaad’s eyes softened and he embraced Atem once more. “I’m sorry, that was harsh of me. I know you have more on your shoulders than you will ever let on to the world. I just want to help you succeed and be happy.” He bent and captured the lips of the Pharaoh gently. “I also know you miss, him. The boy.”

“Yugi…”

They both nodded.

“Your souls were one. I can’t even imagine what that would have been like. I’m sorry for everything that happened to you… I am sorry that I couldn’t have stopped it sooner.” Tears pricked his eyes.

Atem reached up immediately and brushed a tan thumb over his cheeks to keep them from falling.

“Shhh… you had given your life for me, which was more than enough. And you were there, the whole time. A part of you was. My strong Dark Magician, you protected me more than you will ever know. I am beyond grateful that I could have saved our world and that you were returned to me. Besides, you were the first to greet me when I came back. You’ve always been here.”

 

*

 

_“Is that him?”_

_Murmurs_

_“It_ is _him!”_

_Cheers_

_“Pharaoh!”_

_More cheers_

_He couldn’t make out their faces yet, blinded by the glow of his return to a world he formerly knew, departing from another time and dimension. The ceremonial duel had been done._

_Yet a shell of a man was returning. Whatever former glory he beheld, it did not feel that way to him in this moment. He felt fractured and broken._

_But the voices of those greeting him. Desperately awaiting his return. They were familiar. He knew all of them, and they sounded so welcoming._

_This wasn’t Memory World, anymore. He was home._

_Home was something he hadn’t known for many millennia. And yet, suddenly, he was back._

_It was warm._

_The brilliant light was finally fading, and the warmth of his natural born climate struck him. The sand began to blow around him._

_In front of him stood several others._

_For a moment, he was confused, but it dawned on him that this was real._

_He faltered and sunk to his knees on the spot._

_His hands and knees caught him before he faceplanted, but footsteps were rushing to his side. Well one particular pair was quicker than the rest._

_“Pharaoh! Are you hurt?” It was Mahaad._

_Dark red eyes lifted, suddenly tears burst from them and he threw himself into the other man’s arms._

_Everyone else halted. Unsure of what was happening._

_If the Pharaoh was harmed, Mahaad was the one, along with Seth, that knew the best magic to heal him. But this… this did not seem like that._

_No one moved to allow Mahaad, who was already in contact with their King, to try and get information from him._

_Mahaad’s arms, shaky from exhilaration, embraced the smaller figure, allowing him to cry. Unbeknownst to everyone else. He had used his magic to tap into his mind. Something he had been working on for ages now. And the sight was horrible._

_He knew he had to let the wave of sorrow and joy run its course before the Pharaoh could accept that he was truly home. That these were truly his friends, and that he had truly triumphed over evil. Not just in their dimension, but in the other as well. The one with the reflection. His light._

_“We are here for you,” Mahaad whispered into the younger man’s ear. “I am here for you. It is going to be alright. I promise.”_

_He had waited to share his affections before, but this was a new trial, and he was damned if he was going to waste the opportunity this time._

_The Pharaoh shuddered, but the tears began to run dry._

_He looked at the rest of his council. His friends. Grateful for their presence, but suddenly he had a very real need to be alone with the man embracing him._

_A hand rose. The Pharaoh’s. Everyone watched it intently, waiting for his words to follow._

_“It is… So wonderful to see you all. I apologize for the tears.”_

_He pulled himself to his feet, bringing Mahaad with him, but not letting go._

_“I need a moment alone with Mahaad. Leave us and we will join you in the throne room later. I will call upon you.”_

_The others knew better than to inquire about their pharaoh’s decisions and he was not looking to defend his reasoning. So they left._

_Mahaad began to release his King from his embrace; Atem grasped his arm gently, but with need._

_“You have always been here for me, haven’t you? Even… there,” He looked vaguely around symbolizing the other dimension of where he had been sent._

_Mahaad nodded._

_“Yes, My Lord. Always. I couldn’t let the Millennium Puzzle be the only one to protect you out there. Not while you needed me.”_

_“I need you now,” his words were soft but desperate. “I never told you before, and I have regretted it ever since.”_

_“Pharaoh? Told me what?” Mahaad’s face was aflame. He knew the answer. He had always known. But his affections couldn’t have been. Just because he had fallen in love with the then Prince, and now King. It would have only lead to them being separated._

_Atem ignored his ignorance for he knew of the man’s affections. He, too, had always known._

_“That I love you.”_

_“But, Pharaoh—”_

_“Why must you call me that? You of all people who have known me the longest. I have a name, and you will call me by it.”_

_Mahaad bowed his head some, “Atem, I…”_

_“Are you telling me that you do not love me back? Have I been misreading the signs?”_

_Mahaad’s head shot up at once._

_“Not at all! I… I have loved you as long as I have come to know you, before…”_

_“This is not before. This is now. I am the way. I can change the law.”_

_Atem was serious. He was feeling more and more like himself, and he knew it was because of this glorious friend, priest, councilman… no, soulmate fit best. And his magical ways._

_“I have never left your side and I do not intend to start now.”_

_“So you will be mine, yes?”_

_“Yes,” his answer was quiet, but determined. He had waited all his life, and millennia more to hear those words. All of them. He loved his king more than he should, but it could not be helped._

_“Good.” Atem stood, a smile on his face. He was still shaky and this was just a start, but it was exactly what he had been missing. He truly was home. Because home was not a destination. Not to him. He smiled at the man taller than he. Home was this man._

_Mahaad took his hand and twined it with Atem’s, “Let’s head in.”_

_“As long as you are with me, we can go anywhere.”_

_They both smiled._

*

 

“Of course, I have always been there. You mean the world to me, Atem.”

“I know, you are my world, Mahaad.” Atem leaned against his frame. The feel of his muscular chest brought him a comfort he would have never imagined.

He pushed up to kiss his lover.

It started slowly, gaining a fiery passion as the taller of the two pulled them both back into the bedchamber.

He shot a sheepish smile at the quizzical brow Atem threw him.

“The less I have to hear by Seth about, this, the better. I’m not ashamed of us.”

A chuckle erupted form the Pharaoh. His nightmares eons away once more.

“I should hope not. Though, if Seth does give you a hard time for us being intimate. You should send him to me. I’d love to listen to him tell me exactly what he planned on teasing you with and watching him uncomfortably squirm under my unamused gaze at the throne.”

His lover looked blissfully amused by that idea, “I shall do just that the next time it happens. For its Seth after all.”

Atem stroked his dark hair, relishing in the soft tresses beneath his fingertips as he gazed lovingly into gray eyes. It still astounded him that he had been blessed enough to have been so loved by this man for so long.

Mahaad’s tan face turned a few shades darker in pink tint under his King’s steady gaze.

“Atem,” he pulled the smaller man flush against him, closing the space between them causing a ‘hum’ in response. “I love you.”

“I have always loved you, Mahaad.”

The taller man knew it was true. It was as true as his undying love for the Pharaoh, his King, his entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment in the Sealship series. 
> 
> Flashback scenes when Atem arrives back to this time. Mahaad and Atem are the main characters. Minor mention of Yugi. The rest of the council (Seth, Shimon, Isis, Shada, Karim) will appear as minor characters throughout the series as well. 
> 
> But this is strictly the budding relationship of Mahaad and Atem, and the introspection of their character. This is my take on what it would have been like for Atem to be essentially reborn into himself after surviving for so long in another time and dimension while sharing a mind with another.


End file.
